What If?
by Inferno's Child
Summary: What if Six and Holiday never had that talk in "Promises, Promises"? What if Six never brought Rex back to Providence? How would the world turn out?


**Hola! As I write this, I'm currently in Singapore and I have writer's block. So those following "Providence Olympics", you guys are gonna have to be patient with me here. **

**This short drabble is based off the song "What If" by Jason Derulo. After listening to the song so many times on my cousin's iPod and seeing the music video, I just GOTTA write something about it. And what better than Holix, right?**

**Technically, this event takes place after the party in "Promises, Promises"**

**So, anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>What if?<br>What if I'm the one for you?  
><em>_And you're the one for me?  
>What if...<em>

Six was relaxing against the cold metal wall, as usual. He's been waiting for his partner, White Knight, to show up. Why the guy usually came up late during their friendly meetings, he may never know.

Speaking of Knight, why were they partners if they had different views on life? Especially during this war. Killing EVOs really means killing the world. Would Knight be willing to kill him if he were to turn EVO?

And again, speaking of different views, there was someone who seemed in sync with his personal ideals. That Dr. Holiday, Dr. Fel's assistant.

The hired gun heard footsteps in the hall. Knight finally decided to show up, huh? His back came off the wall and walked stiffly down the hall. But what he saw wasn't what he really expected. It was that woman.

Holiday.

He quietly strode towards her as she grabbed the papers that fell on the floor. Just as she was going to get her clipboard, Six got to it first. She was caught a bit off-guard at him at first. What's he doing here anyways?

"EVO?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

She stood up, fixed her hair and answered the man back

"Exponentially Variegated Organism. A little more scientific than "spoiled meat"" she took her clipboard from him and walked past him, "That is what you hired guns call them, isn't it?"

"It's Six. And I don't use guns"

The good doctor stopped on her tracks for a while. Not all guns actually introduce themselves to someone like her, so she decided to listen for a while

"You told Fel that we could learn more if we kept them alive" he said, taking a few steps forward so he was behind her, "What did you mean?"

_A curious one? You don't see that everyday_, she thought. She gave him a chance, though. She turned around, breathed a little and replied

"The nanites are altering our DNA, but with the right kind of research, there isn't a reason why they can't be programmed to stop, or reverse the process" she explained

Six raised an eyebrow for a second, not really getting all this scientific talk, but she continued,

"Imagine a third alternative to this insane "Kill or Contain" protocol"

"A third option?" he asked

"A cure"

That deadpanned it. Maybe she knew what she was talking about. Her ideas and way of thinking...she was definitely different. An alarm was heard. Three soldiers passed by them, one of which was Knight. The burly man stopped for a moment in front of the two

"Buckle up, partner! We've got ourselves a big one!" he informed him, and ran off with the others

He turned to Dr. Holiday, but was already gone. He heard her mutter the word "hopeless" then contemplated on it before coming along with the others. What awaited her the next few hours was very unexpected.

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday was busy in the main lab, reviewing a few notes. Dr. Fel just dismissed her after the last EVO was bleached. The door behind her opened, revealing a green-clad man and a little boy with spiky black hair, smiling goofily at her<p>

Moments later, she was bandaging up the boy's left arm while Six rested against a cage

"Ouch! Ah!" the kid complained, "Let me see your medical license!" he said after the treatment

Dr. Holiday left him for a while and angrily told Six

"Six, we have nurses who can easily handle this" She was a scientist, not necessarily a pediatrician

She suddenly heard a clang from behind. When she turned around, Six let loose a human-sized, one-eyed EVO. He was strangling it so it couldn't get away. So far, it's working...

"What're you doing? That EVO is scheduled for processing!"

He chose to ignore her and slowly walked toward the Latino. The boy was getting kinda freaked out by this, evident by the look of slight disgust on his face

"Show her" he briefly ordered

The kid paused for a moment and brought up his hand, touching the creature. The good doctor had no idea what was going on though, but she trusted that this ought to be good. Glowing, blue lines started appearing on the EVO's stomach. In a flash, the monster was now a regular brown-haired man. He collapsed on the floor as Dr. Holiday had a shocked expression on her face.

"We found it, doctor. The third alternative" Six said

The woman was at a loss for words, and all that came out from her mouth was, "What is he-? How?"

Six saved her from the trouble of looking like an idiot and explained "Meet Rex. The cure"

Rex waved at her, smiling. Dr. Holiday was still shocked. She blinked twice, then her next instinct told her to thank him. So she ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Six was caught a little off-guard, but since it was already happening, it would be impolite to just push away, right?

Rex tapped her shoulder with a smirk on his face. Guess he wanted a hug too

* * *

><p>Agent Six, no longer just some sort of ordinary soldier, looked at the Tower in darkness. It was an insane mess! Someone's gonna have a lot of cleaning up to do. And by someone, that means him. Rex told him he had to since it was his "birthday" and he wanted everything the way he wanted it to be. But he still didn't get a shot at getting a date with the pretty doctor.<p>

Six started somewhere at the door. He picked up the streamers that fell off, the cups and the rubber from the popped-up balloons. Just as he was going to grab another pink-striped cup, the door opened and a hand came out, reaching for the cup. He brought his head up as the intruder picked up the piece of trash

"Here" the feminine voice said

"Doctor Holiday? What are you doing here this late?" he asked, taking the cup and putting it in the garbage bag he's been dragging around

"I decided to help you here" she told him, bending down and picking up a handful of streamers

"It was some party, huh?" she mentioned, trying to start a conversation

"This is your fault" he replied harshly

"But at least Rex had fun, right?"

"Hmph" he huffed out

After at least half an hour, they decided taking the brooms from the janitor's closet and swept up instead of breaking their backs, bending up and down over and over again. The silence around them seemed deafening, so the good doctor tried sparking up another talk with him

"You know, Rex deserved this party" she told him

"What makes you say so?" he asked, bringing up the cleaning pan and shoved the trash in it inside the garbage bag

"He's been saving the world for a long time now and hardly any of you give him a break. All of you need to lighten up about this anyways"

Six didn't reply, but kept on sweeping up. Holiday brought her head down a little and quietly said

"But...this was also a thank-you party"

"What? A thank-you party for saving the world?" he asked, still sweeping

"This party wasn't just for Rex. It was for you too"

Six snapped his head up as she said that. Her head was still bowed down, but she continued talking

"It was thank you for bringing Rex here in the first place. If you hadn't, all of us would have been finished"

The man in green thought about it. Now that she mentioned it, he did cause all of what happened. If he didn't save Rex from the rubble in the building, he would've died. If he didn't bring him back, there would be no more hope for anyone on Earth. Then they would be done fore.

But when one really thought about it, if the two of them hadn't met at the corridor that day, he wouldn't have thought of bringing him back. The following chain of events would've never happened too. None of them would exist right now if it weren't for the three of them. Him, Rex and Holiday

"Oh. Then you're welcome"

"...Maybe we should have parties like this more often" she said in a more joyful voice. What she heard next wasn't what she expected, especially not from the likes of Agent Six

"Maybe we should"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna be honest, this isn't how I thought it would turn out in my head. I'm not even sure whether to say if it turned out better or worse. And if you see grammatical errors and spelling and stuff, it's cuz I didn't proofread it. This was just out of boredom and fun<strong>

**But either way, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
